Labour of Love
by mrsaturtle
Summary: **ONE-SHOT** The world is very different then it was before the War and Hermione is about to give birth to the next Malfoy heir. Will she finish out her pregnancy happily and is her intuition about the gender correct? One-Shot


**A/n: This was a charming little OS I submitted to the Dramione Fanfiction Forum on facebook.**

 **As always let me know if you love this cute little work.**

 **Tons of beta love to gidgetmalfoy**

* * *

 **Fall**

Hermione looked at herself in the floor length mirror, her head tilted to the side as she surveyed her changed body. She knew it was dumb, but she just felt so _fat_. None of her clothes fit anymore and with the changing of the seasons, she couldn't figure out what to wear based on the weather anyways.

"This is as good as it's going to get," she muttered before walking out of her bedroom, down the stairs and into the small kitchen.

"Good morning, love," her husband smiled, "How did you sleep?"

"I swear, I need a vacation after this baby is born. Just where I can sleep without a body part somewhere it doesn't belong. In a position that doesn't make me have to pee and without heartburn that makes me want to scream," she grumbled as she set the kettle on the hob and sat down next to him. She leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder, looking at the Prophet he was reading.

"Ok, maybe mother could come stay a few nights. Between she and I we can help you get a full night's sleep," he said helpfully.

"You know it won't _actually_ be possible, right?" Hermione continued to grumble, "The baby will need feedings, and it's not like either of you have what she might need."

Draco put down the paper and turned to face her, causing her to raise her head with a groan, "Hey I wa-"

"Did you _perform_ the _spell_?" His voice controlled, but his face thunderous.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! It was my bloody idea _not_ to find out the gender. Of course I _did not_ perform the spell!" Hermione cried, her voice growing shrill.

Draco looked guilty for a moment, before rubbing her arms, "I'm sorry, I just _really_ want to know. It's already so close, can't we just?"

"Absolutely not, we've made it this long, I will _not_ mess it up now!" her voice was still loud, but not as shrill. "I just _think_ it's a girl."

Draco picked the paper back up and began reading while Hermione waddled over to the kettle that had just begun whistling.

"Love, what can I make you for breakfast? Tea is _not_ enough," Draco admonished, when she jerked her head noncommittally. "Plus you know that Malfoys don't give birth to girls, hasn't happened in centuries."

"I'm fine, and yes I know," Hermione whined.

"Toast it is then," Draco said, standing up and walking around the table.

"With the grape jam?" Hermione smiled sweetly, causing Draco to chuckle.

"Yes love," Draco started getting her toast ready, "What are your plans today?"

"I think I might floo over to Harry's. The closer I get to my due date, the more I just want to snuggle all the wee little ones."

"Is Pansy still at home with James? I thought she was going back to work soon."

"Not for another three weeks, when he turns one. You should know this, he is your godson after all," Hermione teased.

"Sorry, everyone's having babies, and you're keeping me up at night," Draco laughed, setting the plate before Hermione, "Eat up. All of it," He gave her a serious look before pressing his lips to hers. "I'll only be gone til noon. Floo if you need anything."

Hermione nodded and watched him walk into the fire, as she dug into her grape jam toast.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Pans," Hermione called from the floo in the living room.

"Up here!" Pansy called from upstairs.

Hermione waddled her way, slowly, up the stairs to the bright nursery. Opening the door she saw Pansy sitting on the floor with her precious nephew, his bright green eyes turning towards her. With a loud squeal and a quick movement he made his way onto all fours and began crawling over to Hermione.

She picked him up and kissed him until he giggled in delight.

"Thank Godric, you're here. I'm 100% positive we're both tired of seeing each other, and only each other, during the day. You need to birth that little one so I can come over and visit," Pansy teased standing up and picking up some of the toys scattered around the room.

"You know, it's not my fault that this little one is so comfortable, you'd think they were out of room already," Hermione whined sitting down in the rocking chair, with her nephew.

"It is your fault, you made his living environment too comfortable. In my last two weeks, I was walking everyday, dancing around the house, having sex multiple times a day and eating so much spicy food that I thought I had burned a hole into my stomach. He was miserable, so he wanted out," Pansy laughed. "How much longer are they estimating?"

"2 weeks," Hermione groaned, "I guess we could try, I just feel so big all day, hideous," Hermione sighed, making faces at James.

Pansy turned to look at the brunette witch, "Hasn't Draco been telling you how beautiful you look? I'll hex him if he hasn't," Pansy said, looking threatening while twirling her wand between two fingers.

"No he has. He tells me how beautiful I am. Rubs my belly, tells me how incredible I am. It's me, I just feel hideous," Hermione groaned, setting James back down so he could go back to his toys.

"Well go get yourself a day at the spa. Seriously, the prenatal massages are amazing. Get your hair done, the works," Pansy smiled, sitting back down. "Seriously it's the last time you can just go, before my niece or nephew get here."

"Ok. Mind if I grab some lunch first?" Hermione sat up, and wiggled herself to standing position.

"Yeah, let's all go down and have some lunch," Pansy said scooping her son up.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione walked back out of the fire and into the kitchen at her house, laden with Indian take-out bags. "Draco, I'm home," she called out.

"Oh good, I was wondering when-" he cut off his words as he walked into the kitchen and took a good look at his very pregnant wife.

Hermione looked up, her smile faltering, as she looked at him. Running her hand over her hair, she looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, "Do you like it?"

Draco was momentarily speechless, still in shock. He was snapped out of it by the actual sobs issuing from his wife, "Oh love, I think it's beautiful," he beamed, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "It was just different. Do you like it?"

Hermione nodded from his chest, her sobs still echoing around the room.

"Oh love, it's beautiful. Here let me get a good look," Draco said pulling back from her, he tenderly wiped the tears from her face, soaking in the very short hair cut his, once bushy hair wife, now had. The hair was still wavy, but in this style looked soft and natural. It hit mid neck, an inch or so beneath her jaw. It was gorgeous. "I love it, you look, if possible, more beautiful. Though I'm going to miss being suffocated by your curls at night," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her again.

"It's just so much easier to maintain, and I spent the day at the spa, and just thought it would be so much easier," Hermione explained.

"It's beautiful, and I think it fits you," Draco agreed, "So take-out? Sounds perfect."

They laid into the Indian food in front of them, Draco discussing his day at work, and the project that he was almost finished with.

"I went to see Pansy this morning, before the spa. She said that I need to walk a lot, dance, eat spicy things and have lots of sex," Hermione laughed, taking a bite of spicy curry chicken

"I knew I kept that annoying witch around for a reason," Draco chuckled, "How was she?" Draco asked thoughtfully.

"Good, seemed ready to get back to work, I think being at home is killing her slowly," Hermione chuckled.

"She loves being busy, always has," Draco added.

"I think we should have Ron over tomorrow. He's only in town for a week, and I'm sure his family will monopolize him, so maybe have Harry and Pansy over as well?" Hermione inquired.

"If we must, I guess it would be fine to host an international Quidditch player," Draco teased.

Immediately following the war, all known Death Eaters, or anyone suspected of pureblood ideals, were assigned to someone of similar age that could help them see the world beyond the close minded Blood Supremacy. The purpose was to show them good things about muggles, and muggle-borns and encourage more understanding. It became known as the Blood Integration Programme, and would last for a year and half.

Meeting once a week, sometimes more, the programme administrators were to take them out into the muggle world; take them to the cinema, concerts, anything that would be fun, and challenge the general hatred of muggles.

The lawmakers, however, hadn't given much thought to how many muggleborns had been killed by Voldemort and company, so the administrators were given multiple participants, and it became a full time job for a lot of the freshly graduated muggleborns. Hermione and Harry both were drafted, while Ron was free to enjoy his various pursuits.

Hermione was given Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Adrian Pucey. After a year working with Draco, she had to request a transfer, as her romantic feelings of him were clouding her judgement. At the same time, Harry requested a transfer of Pansy Parkinson, so the two switched. Hermione and Draco's relationship continued to grow, while her friendship with Pansy began and blossomed. Pansy and Harry became inseparable, and Harry and Draco finally put old childhood issues aside and became friends.

Pansy and Harry married immediately after the programme was over with, set up house and went about starting their various careers. Three years later, Pansy had to put her fashion design business on hold, to care for James. She had fully embraced muggle fashion, and was expanding the world of fashion in the magical community, and was now a household name.

Draco and Hermione had a rougher time of getting their relationship validated, as Draco's father was still a little hesitant, and ended up with another year in the programme, under Kingsley. Narcissa had embraced the fiery Gryffindor, especially after Draco told them about how they saved him in the Room of Requirement.

Six months after Harry and Pansy got married, Draco and Hermione took the vows, and set up house. Hermione was surprised to find that she didn't want to work for the ministry, and instead used the Malfoy name to open up various charities, all with the blessing and help of Narcissa.

Ron had gone on to become an international Quidditch player, the attention and confidence he gained after the war instrumental in his ability to play well. He was an incredible keeper and played for Ireland. Unmarried, he had a string of serious relationships, but was currently single. He was an amazing uncle to many nieces and nephews and seemed content with that role.

Ron had learned to accept the Slytherins in his life. When Ginny came home with Blaise Zabini one evening, the two hadn't been apart since, and had two adorable twin girls.

"Did we want to go out, or just have him over?" Draco asked, standing to throw the take-out containers.

"Stay in, I don't feel like going out like this," Hermione groaned.

"Like what?" Draco asked turning around in front of the sink.

"I'm huge, fat and ugly," she whined.

"Hermione Malfoy, you are not. You have a baby inside of you, you are beautiful," Draco admonished, coming to kneel before her, "Look at me. Hermione, you're beautiful. You have our beautiful child growing inside of you, there is nothing ugly about you."

She didn't say anything, just looked at him.

"Here, let's go upstairs and I'll show you how beautiful I think you are, maybe I'll even get that baby out of you" Draco murmured, trailing kisses along the shell of her ear.

Her libido which was always ready to go, immediately took attention and ruled her mind. She nodded and allowed herself to be dragged, at a slow waddle, up the stairs and into the bedroom.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione laid the cottage pie on the table, and rubbed her hands down the apron covering her protruding belly. She had spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen, getting the meal for tonight ready. One of Ron's favorite dishes that Hermione made was her cottage pie, and he would be pleased to see it on the table. It just so happened to be Draco's favorite as well, so she knew at least two wizards who would be pleased.

"Honey, I'm home," Draco boomed from the doorway, causing Hermione to jump, as he swept the last bit of soot off his robes before hanging them on the peg by the door.

"I will never let you watch _I Love Lucy_ again if you keep scaring me like that," she huffed, putting one hand on her hip while she watched him walk over towards her, feigning innocent.

"But you love when I love your muggle things," Draco teased as he wrapped his arms around her body, but not encircling her, as he couldn't reach around her anymore. "How are you today, my beautiful witch?"

"Fine, I swear Astoria doesn't _stop_ owling me throughout the day. Four owls, since lunch. I don't mind answering all the questions, and I'm indebted to her for helping with the charity and trust while I'm off, but I almost feel like she needs me holding her hand to accomplish everything," Hermione huffed, sitting in a chair at the table.

"Astoria is smart, but she's got nothing on you, it would take even the most skilled to keep up with your level of organization and brilliance. You've set the bar high," Draco said smiling, his eyes falling on the cottage pie. "Cottage Pie!" he exclaimed, his hand reaching towards it.

She was indeed quick, and brilliant. Her wand already out, she wordlessly tied his wrists together, before grasping them both and pulling him away from the table. Striding over to the counter. She muttered a sticking charm and fixed his hands above his head, his eyes quickly changing from surprise to a darker, lustful color.

"My, my, what a precarious position I have you in, husband," Hermione teased, brushing her nose along his jaw bone, delighting in the little scruff that showed up at the end of the day.

"What will you do with me like this?" Draco moaned.

"Oh I can-" she purred before she was cut off by a loud voice at the doorway.

"Damn 'Mione, you sure know how to put Draco in his place," Pansy laughed, before turning back around and allowing the door to shut behind her. tThey could hear her talking loudly to Harry and Ron.

"I guess you'll have to see later," Hermione teased, before wordlessly letting him down and unsticking him.

Draco kissed her deeply, and swatted her arse before walking to the door to show their guests in.

"Draco, so glad to see you, with all your hands," Pansy giggled, walking around her friend to give Hermione a hug.

Draco shook hands with Harry, and eagerly accepted James into his arms, before shaking hands with the redhead who walked through the door next.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed extracting herself from Harry's embrace to waddle quickly over to her best friend.

"'Mione. Wow you're huge!" Ron exclaimed, before hugging her tightly, angling his body to the side to accommodate her bump.

Hermione swatted him on the arm but hugged him back with force, "I'm so happy you're here. I made your favorite."

"I thought you made it for me," Draco pouted, looking up from James.

"I made it for both of you, you both happen to love the same meal," Hermione assures, before sitting down at the right of the head chair.

Draco sat down at the head and quickly transfigured the chair on his left into a high chair and sat James in it. Pansy sat down next to James and Harry next to her, allowing Hermione to sit next to Ron.

"What would everyone like to drink?" Draco asks.

"Firewhiskey," Ron smirked. "Only allowed to drink while on break from training. Coach has us all sober during playing season."

Draco was quickly flourishing his wand, and a bottle with amber liquid and 4 glasses were making their way over. Once they settled, Draco whispered "Wingardium Leviosa" and a butterbeer floated towards him from the ice box. He snapped off the cap and sat it in front of his wife with a smile.

"Alright everyone, let's dig in," Hermione beamed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Two days and lots of tears later, Hermione looked into Draco's grey eyes, as he held a cold rag to her forehead.

"Almost there love. You're doing so good," Draco praises, looking away from her down at the mediwitch with her hands between Hermione's legs.

Hermione was currently in a deep and long tub, on the Maternity ward of St. Mungo's hospital. Her labor had been intense and she only relaxed once in the warm water. With Draco kneeling at her side, cheering her on, and a mediwitch in the tub checking on the progress, she had been pushing for forty-five minutes, and only in the last five had the mediwitch entered the water.

Her labor had started seven hours ago, at least by the clock that currently said three in the early morning hours. She had taken her time, knowing labor could last hours, and it wasn't until she started vomiting that she agreed with Draco's demands to go to St. Mungo's. She had accepted a mild anti-nausea potion. As the hours wore on, she became more and more exhausted, until the mediwitch finally told her she was at 10cm and could begin pushing when she felt the urge to.

"Ok Hermione, I need you to bear down," the mediwitch insisted calmly.

Hermione pushed, holding down, before she slumped back.

"Good job, at the next contraction, we'll push again, but rest a bit," the mediwitch encouraged.

Draco continued to mutter encouraging words in her ear, as he replaced the rag on her forehead with a cooler one.

"Ok, I'm ready," Hermione said grinding her teeth down as she began to push. Her thoughts completely focused past the pain her body was experiencing she kept up count, even with Draco saying it out loud.

She lost track of time, the short breaks between contractions barely noticeable as she competed with herself to not give up. Draco never wavered beside her, his constant support and his lovely grey eyes encouraging her on.

"Ok Hermione, put your hand down here," the mediwitch encourages. "Do you feel that? That's your baby."

Hermione's hand brushed against soft tendrils of hair and her baby's head, when she felt the urge to push.

With one last push, she bore down and her blonde haired baby was put on her chest.

A cry tore from its lips as the mediwitch put a towel over them.

"Oh sweet baby," Hermione sang, between tears, "Oh my sweet baby."

Her eyes were locked on the little screaming baby, and time seemed to stop. Her whole world focused on the little life in her arms.

"Oh my gods," she distantly heard Draco say, as she felt his arm wrap tighter around her.

Hermione looked up into his crisp grey eyes, now filled with tears, and smiled. She gently lifted up the towel and got a good look at their baby.

"It's a girl!" Draco exclaimed, his voice full of wonder as his eyes widened in surprise.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione sat in the hospital bed in her suite at St. Mungo's watching as Draco gently swayed to unheard music, with their daughter nestled in his arms.

She ate quietly, enamored at the sight, the feeling of intense love so overwhelming, she could barely breath without crying.

She looked back up from her breakfast when she heard a soft knock at the door, and Ron, Harry and Pansy came walking into the room.

Hermione held her finger up to her mouth, but knew they wouldn't be overly loud. Pansy rushed over to Draco, and began cooing at the tiny baby, while Harry and Ron walked over and sat down on the bed on either side of Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know just, indescribable," Hermione smiled, "It's hard to explain, I feel so happy, and very little pain, mostly just tenderness and discomfort, but the pain potions are working, so it's mild."

She turned from her friends when she heard small fusses from the little bundle in Draco's arms, and watched as he carefully walked over to Hermione, Pansy trailing behind him.

"I think she's ready to try eating again," Draco murmured, gently handing over their fussing daughter.

Hermione adjusted herself in the bed, and unbuttoned the soft cotton top, while Draco propped up some pillows. After everything was settled and she was latched, Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ron, politely looking away, talking to Pansy.

"So you haven't told us the most important part yet!" Pansy admonished, stomping her foot down, "What is _her_ name?"

Draco and Hermione both smiled at each other, before Hermione looked back at Pansy, " _Her_ name is Aster Helen Malfoy."

Pansy giggled, "Oh I _love_ it!"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Harry congratulated, shaking Draco's hand again.

"Aster, it fits her perfectly," Ron smiled looking down at his new niece.

"Explain how you got around the constellations tradition from the Malfoys," Pansy teased.

"Aster is greek for _star_ ," Hermione smiled.

"Oh, bravo Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy, way to stick to tradition, in an untraditional way," Pansy giggled again.

 **Fall - 7 years later**

7 years later found Hermione and Draco in the back garden of their home, sipping warm Apple Cider, as the crisp fall air blew around them.

"Aster Helen, put your brother down now!" Hermione screeched, standing up from her chair, and fixing her daughter with the "mom look".

"He won't leave my cat alone, I was just moving him away," Aster whined back, tucking a long blonde curl behind her ear.

"Themis, leave your sister's cat alone," Hermione groaned fixing her son with the glare, before sitting down. Her son's perfect blonde head turned away from her again, as he ran away from his sister.

"Love, let them work it out. You don't need to stress yourself out right now," Draco insisted.

Hermione nodded, rubbing her hand along her large belly.

"So boy or girl?" Hermione teasingly asked, "You've been wrong both times."

"Yes, I know. Why don't you just tell me what it is, since you get it right every time," Draco pointed out, taking a sip of his drink.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a few seconds before smiling, "Which is it you want?"

"I'm happy, unbelievably happy, I'll take whatever Merlin deems us ready for," Draco chuckled.

"A boy, I think this one is a boy," Hermione beamed, and Draco smiled, before they both turned to watched their children play, and Draco's hand absent mindedly rubbed her stomach.

* * *

 _ **And They All Lived Happily Ever After**_


End file.
